Ezzy
by zakurodaloner
Summary: Raven's sister Ezzy visits...whoop sarcastic implenation on 'whoop'... just read, no flams, im sick with a feaver of...hold on...im taking temp now...105.6


**CHAPTER 1 NORMAL POV**

Raven stalked into the room. "EVERY ONE, IN THE KITCHEN, NOW!!!" Cyborg looked up "What's wrong with--?" "I am fine, I just need to tell you all something." Robin and Starfire came in holding hands "What is it friend Raven? Robin bite my tongue when you yelled." Beast Boy came in them, in his green and purple monkey pajamas, with Terra following him in a bright pink...thing. "Yeah...why are you yelling?"

Raven sighed "I invited my sister--" "WHAT?????? YOU HAVE A SISTER?????" asked BB in total shock, Starfire jumped up and down "Friend Raven has a sister!" while Robin and Cyborg said "Huh?" "Yes I have a sister, now shut up!" Raven growled "Now, I invited her to come stay with us for a while, so you better be on your best behavior, her name is Esmeralda, she's 16, controls the four elements, and is stronger then our buddy Starfire here, her past is much worse then mine, so don't ask her about it, don't approach her on her right side, she's blind in that eye, and we're in a band together, so don't complain about the music, she'll be staying in the room next to mine, we're only half sisters, same dad, different mom." Terra broke the silence "Is she anything like you?" "Yes." "What does she look like?" Asked Starfire jumping up and down. "She has grey eyes, tan skin, mahogany red hair, is 5ft 9, and...that's all you need to know."

Raven walked into the common room, took five stones out of her pocket, and threw them into the air. They landed in the shape of a star, and a blood red light flashed, a person on a motorcycle appeared...and the motorcycle was going full speed. The guy looked up, and turned, while cutting down on the speed, so he did a wheelie, only on the front tire, so he would avoid hitting Cyborg. The guy turned off the engine, then look at the people in front of him, while, they did the same. The guy was wearing a pair of black, lose-fitting, jeans, a lose black-leather jacket, black finger gloves, and a black motorcycle helmet, he also had a black backpack.

The guy starred at them, then reached up, and took the motorcycle helmet off. It was a girl that had long mahogany red hair, and large, sad grey eyes. "Esmeralda." Said Raven breaking out into a huge smile "Raven!" the two sisters launched themselves at each other, into a tight embrace. BB looked around "Is anyone else as weirded out as I am?" everyone raised their hands except Starfire and the sisters.

Raven straitened up "How are you Ezzy?" Esmeralda smiled "Great! I got something for you from Japan." She sat down on the couch "Bye the way, who are they?" she asked nodding to the other Titans "Oh, right." Said Raven jumping up "This is Starfire, a alien from Tereth, she is a prep, and will probably misuse lots of words, or try to have you eat something that looks like it could kill you, she is very strong, and can shot out blots, and laser beams. This is Cyborg or Cy, he's like a big brother, he will interrogate any guy you remotely like, as you can see he is part robot...still probably doesn't know all he can do. Robin...is a pervert that has taken pervetedness to a whole new level, he's good at martial arts. Best Boy or BB, will play any prank he thinks is funny even by a minuscule bit, he is a shape shifter of animals...all green. Terra...I don't know anything about her really other then she's preppy, and takes BB's mind off of harassing me, she controls earth.

Esmeralda nodded to each of them, then she went through stuff in her bag. Pulled something out, and handed it to Raven. Raven looked down, it was a box, it had gorgeous carvings in the wood of a forest, and the Japanese palace, she opened it. Inside was a bunch of jewelry... all the pieces were made of amethysts. "It was my moms' jewelry, and since you where born in February, it's your birth stone." Raven smiled and whispered "Thanks." She then shook her head and said "I'll show you to your room." Esmeralda got up and followed Raven to the door way, when she got there, she turned around and whistled, (Ok, I know that this part is sorta like ghost raider but...) the motorcycle turned on its own accord and went to her. She smiled, then looked up. "Oh, by the way, Cyborg, sorry 'bout earlier." Then Raven and her disappeared into the darkness.


End file.
